


Нянечка

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Нянечка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

— Брэндан, ради бога, не надо лезть в этот куст! — Джеймс, едва успевший закурить, бросает сигарету в пепельнице и бежит через весь задний двор в угол разбитого Энн-Мари садика. Брэндан успевает-таки с размаху сунуть руку по локоть в переплетение колючих тонких розовых веток и теперь вопит так, что сердце и барабанные перепонки рвутся.

— Брэндан, ну, — Джеймс подхватывает сына на руки и, аккуратно переступая через игрушечные самосвальчики, совочки, фрисби и три футбольных мяча, тащит безобразника в дом, — зато ты такой смелый, такой… прям рыцарь!

Протирая ранки антисептиком и нашлепывая пластыри с Микки Маусом, Джеймс вспоминает курс пантомимы из Шотландской королевской академии и корчит самые смешные рожи, делает забавные пасы руками и — о, это коронное, это всегда веселит малышей — двигает бровями так, что лоб ломить начинает. Брэндан сначала не обращает на отцовские выкрутасы никакого внимания, продолжая рыдать, потом дуется, смешно наморщив нос, но на бровях все-таки сдается и начинает хихикать. Джеймс незаметно отворачивается и выдыхает с облегчением. Все-таки Энн-Мари с детскими слезами справляется лучше него. На порядок. 

— Когда вернется мама? — спрашивает Брэндан, когда они возвращаются в сад. Сигарета предсказуемо дотлела до фильтра, и Джеймс, отойдя от сына метра на четыре, крутит в руках новую. Курить хочется неимоверно, но не дымить же на ребенка.

— Завтра утром, — Джеймс смотрит на часы и понимает, что до этого момента еще больше двадцати часов. Не то чтобы он не хотел провести их с сыном — нет, он обожал Брэндана. Но кроме Брэндана должны были привести еще и Мэнди.

Раздается звонок в дверь. Джеймс улыбается сыну, у которого в руках Железный Человек и Бэтмен:

— Твою подругу привели!

— Джул так просила меня, а я уезжаю... Ты же справишься с двумя? — спросила Энн вчера вечером, собирая сумку, и Джеймс кивнул — что ему два ребенка? Мэнди, кажется, девочка послушная, милая, сущий ангел, волосики кудрявые, рыженькие, да и почему не посидеть с крошкой, раз уж он остается дома, да и Брэндану веселее будет…

Джеймс прогоняет в голове все эти мысли раз за разом, когда Мэнди, оставшись без родительского контроля, входит в состояние «дитя-берсерк», не умолкает ни на секунду, тянет послушного Брэндана в клумбу, находит в шкафу и разбивает банку клубничного джема, затевает игру в снежки в середине июля (в качестве снега, понятно, песок), едва не тонет в крошечном прудике рядом с альпийской горкой, играя в русалку. Брэндан, что предсказуемо, должен был быть принцем. Джеймс только и успевает ловить то одного, то вторую, предотвращая травмы и катастрофы. Джеймс чувствует себя Суперменом, прямо как в старом фильме: «Остановил грабителей и спас котенка». Особенно когда получается этих двоих усадить за стол — время обеда. 

Когда раздается звонок в дверь, едва слышный за детскими воплями, Джеймс вздрагивает — неужели он вчера согласился на еще одного ребенка, но забыл об этом? Вместо ребенка на пороге Джеймс видит Фассбендера. 

— Лучше бы ребенок… — шипит Джеймс сквозь зубы, видя, что Фассбендер медленно достает из-за спины бутылку виски жестом, которым стриптизеры обычно снимают последние тряпочки, — тягучим, призывным.

— Я тут проезжал мимо, — хитрая лисья морда, это же надо тебе было именно сегодня «проезжать мимо», — и подумал: «Надо навестить Макэвоя, пока он там совсем мхом не зарос!»

Джеймс не успевает открыть рот, чтобы сказать: «Слушай, дружище, mi casa es su casa, ты же знаешь, но у меня тут детский сад». Брэндан протискивается мимо, выскакивает за порог и напрыгивает на Майкла, повисая на его бедре, как маленькая коала:

— Майкл! Майкл! Папа, Майкл приехал!

«А то я не вижу», — думает Джеймс и затравленно оборачивается в поисках Мэнди. Оставлять ее за спиной было упущением. Она ведь могла сбежать куда угодно. Но малышка обнаруживается быстро. Она стоит сразу за ним и, кусая указательный пальчик, смотрит на гостя. Молча. Не шевелясь. Джеймс мысленно потирает руки в лучших традициях злодеев из бондианы и сторонится, открывая Майклу проход в дом:

— Забегай.

«Забегает» Майкл крайне комично: в одной руке мотоциклетный шлем, в другой вискарь, на ноге — мертвой хваткой вцепившийся Брэндан. Майкл напоминает цаплю на ходулях. Бутыль Джеймс на лету отбирает и ставит подальше, повыше, насколько роста хватает, — только бы не достала Мэнди, а то обидно будет.

Майкл быстро вникает в проблему, но не уезжает, как ожидает Джеймс, а скидывает кожанку на кресло и идет с детьми на кухню. Да-да, с детьми. Брэндан перебрался с бедра куда-то в район широкой фассбендеровской груди и теперь висит там, а Мэнди, дьяволенок Мэнди, неугомонная Мэнди, торнадо Мэнди в абсолютной тишине семенит следом. 

Весь оставшийся день Джеймс чувствует себя уже не Супермэном, а королем мира. Дети все так же шумно возятся в саду, но стоит им начать что-то химичить (вроде кормления друг друга рагу из газона и лепестков настурции), как Майкл тихо-тихо цокает языком. И Мэнди, заводила, тут же прекращает безобразие. Черт, Майклу даже с плетеного стула, на котором он развалился со стаканом колы («Пьянство — ночью, когда Мэнди заберут и Брэндана уложим», — строго наказал Джеймс), вставать не надо. 

— Ты украл сердце четырехлетней девочки, — шепотом говорит Джеймс, когда Мэнди уже давно забрали, а Брэндан сопит, как маленький паровозик, в детской, — совести у тебя нет.

Майкл вопросительно изгибает бровь и отточенным движением руки откручивает крышку на бутылке:

— Да ладно, она же милаха. Тихая, послушная…

Джеймс не спорит, просто подставляет бокал, чтобы Майклу было удобнее наливать. Впереди у него отличная ночь с хорошим другом, сигаретами и двенадцатилетним чивасом. Глядя, как Майкл, пританцовывая и едва слышно напевая Highway to Hell, бредет в садик, Джеймс делает мысленную пометку: приглашать Майкла сидеть с детьми. Уж больно просто у него это получается.

Из садика доносится шипящее «блядь!», хруст пластмассы и механическое «Джарвис, Джарвис...» Джеймс катает глоточек виски на языке. Умиротворение.


End file.
